Комплекты
Cataclysm update.}} Каждый класс способен носить комплекты из подземелий, рейдов или в награду за очки чести. Комплекты чаще всего содержат бонусы к количеству носимых предметов из этого комплекта. Большинство комплектов составляет 5 предметов: голова, плечи, нагрудник, перчатки, штаны; но в некоторых комплектах количество составляющий предметов достигает 8(максимальное количество вещей в комплекте - 9, но этот сет был удален с выходом ). Бонусы от собранных вещей в комплекте, чаще всего, добавляют персонажу интересные вспомогательные бонусы, которые могут помочь в битве с рейдовыми боссами, если это комплект рейдовых доспехов, и на полях боя, если это комплекты за очки чести или завоеваний. Абсолютно любой комплект дает бонусы к количеству носимых предметов из этого комплекта. Комплекты подземелий ; Комплект подземелий 1 (8 частей) : Этот комплект можно найти в подземельях 58-60 уровней (Глубины Черной Горы и Пик Черной Горы), различные части комплекта требуют 52-58 уровней. ; Комплект подземелий 2 (8 частей) : После выхода Patch 1.10, вещи Комплекта подземелий 1 могут быть улучшены до вещей Комплекта подземелий 2. Части Комплекта подземелий 2 не имеют требований, однако квестовая цепочка может быть начата только с 58 уровня. ; Комплект подземелий 3 (5 частей) : Obtained from high non-raid instances in Outland (Shattered Halls, The Steamvault, Sethekk Halls, Shadow Labyrinth, Botanica, Mechanar, Arcatraz, and Black Morass). The sets which have class-specific bonuses drop from non-heroic instances, while some parts of the universal sets drop from heroic instances. Most pieces require level 70. The pieces occupy the chest, head, legs, shoulder and wrist slots. Рейдовые комплекты Комплекты доспехов оригинальной версии игры требуют 60 уровень, TBC - 70, WotLK - 80 и т.д. Рыцари смерти впервые смогли получить комплект доспехов Т7, все остальные классы способны получить любой рейдовый комплект. ; Комплект доспехов Т1 (8 частей) : Самый первый комплект который проще всего получить. Все части падают с боссов и случайной добыче в подземелье Огненные Недра. ; Комплект доспехов Т2 (8 частей) : Этот комплект можно получить с Рагнароса в Огненных Недрах и боссов в Логове Крыла Тьмы. ; Комплект доспехов Т3 (9 частей) : Этот рейдовый сет, единственный, содержащий 9 предметов в комплекте, можно было получить до выхода обновления 3.0.2 в Наксрамасе. Он содержит все части предыдущих комплектов + кольцо, которое падало с Кел'Тузада. ; Комплект доспехов Т4 (5 частей) : Этот комплект возможно получить, обменяв соответствующие сетовым предметам так называемые "токены", которые меняются в кварталах Шатратта с соответствующей репутацией игроков. Токены на шлем и перчатки можно получить с боссов в Каражане, на плечи и штаны в Логове Груула и токен на грудь в Логове Магтеридона. Начиная с этого комплекта игроки получили возможность выбирать покупку сета под определенную специализацию своего персонажа, ведь токен можно обменять и на 2 и на 3 различных предмета в пределах одной ячейки. ; Комплект доспехов Т5 (5 частей) : Этот комплект также собирается путем обмена токенов в кварталах Шатратта, но выбить его немного сложнее, чем Т4. Токены на шлем, перчатки и штаны падают в Змеиное святилище, токены на плечи и грудь - в Око. ; Комплект доспехов Т6 (8 частей) : Сет меняется на токены у торговца, находящегося внутри рейдового подземелья Вершина Хиджала, и на острове Кель'Данас. Торговец, который меняет токены на острове, сможет лишь поменять токены на браслеты, пояс и ступни; все остальные части комплекта придется менять в рейдовом подземелье. Токены на шлем и перчатки падают в Вершине Хиджала, плечи, штаны и грудь в Черном Храме, браслеты, пояс и ступни - в Плато Солнечного Колодца. ; Комплект доспехов Т7 (5 частей) : Each of these sets has two separate versions, obtained through the normal and heroic versions of Naxxramas, the Obsidian Sanctum and from Archavon the Stone Watcher in the Vault of Archavon, with the heroic version of each set beings slightly better than the normal version. The normal versions are prefixed "Heroes'" and the heroic versions are prefixed "Valorous". The set styles are based on the Tier 3 sets, with the exception of the death knight set, which has no tier 3 counterpart. The pieces occupy the chest, head, hands, legs, and shoulders slots. ; Комплект доспехов Т8 (5 частей) : Each of these sets has two separate versions, obtained through the normal and heroic versions of Ulduar, and from Emalon the Storm Watcher in the Vault of Archavon, with the heroic version of each set being slightly better than the normal version. The normal versions are prefixed "Valorous" and the heroic versions are prefixed "Conqueror's". The pieces occupy the chest, head, hands, legs, and shoulders slots. ; Комплект доспехов Т9 (5 частей) : Each of these sets has two separate versions are associated with the Crusaders' Coliseum, released in patch 3.2. Awarded by the Argent Crusade, tier 9 is designed to ready players for the crusade's eventual march on Icecrown Citadel to take on the Lich King. ; Комплект доспехов Т10 (5 частей) : Each of these sets has three different versions. Each of the following versions of the set is slightly better than the preceeding one. The tree versions are named as the set with no prefix, the set prefixed with "Sanctified ", and the heroic set prefixed with "Sanctified ". The unprefixed versions are purchased with Emblems of Frost, the Sanctified versions are purchased by trading in the corresponding unprefixed piece and a Conqueror's, Protector's or Vanquisher's Mark of Sanctification (different classes require different marks). Heroic Sanctified pieces are purchased by trading in the corresponding Sanctified Piece and the appropriate Heroic Conqueror's, Protector's or Vanquisher's Mark of Sanctification. The pieces occupy the chest, head, hands, legs, and shoulders slots. Marks of Sanctification drop from the final boss of each Icecrown Citadel wing, regular marks drop in 10 player heroic mode and 25player normal mode, while heroic marks drop in 25 player heroic mode. ; Комплект доспехов Т11 (5 частей) : Сет существует двух типов: обычного и героического. Героические токены обмениваются на предметы 372 илвла. Их можно купить у торговцев в Штормграде и Оргриммаре за " ", которая падает в Троне Четырех Ветров в героическом режиме. Обычные токены существуют только на шлем и плечи, которые падают с Нефариана и Чо'галла. Остальные части комплекта 359 илвла можно купить у торговцев за очки справедливости в Штормграде или Оргриммаре. ; Комплект доспехов Т12 (5 частей) : Токены из этого сета можно добыть из боссов на Огненных Просторах. Токены можно получать на обычный тип комплекта 378 илвла, и на героический тип комплекта 391 илвла. ; Комплект доспехов Т13 (5 частей) : Токены из этого сета можно добыть из боссов в Душе Дракона. Токены можно получать на обычный тип комплекта 384 илвла, и на героический тип комплекта 410 илвла. ; Комплект доспехов Т14 (5 частей) : Faction sets ; Zandalar Tribe set (5 pieces) : These sets are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in Zul'Gurub, and delivering them on Yojamba Isle in Stranglethorn Vale. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. The pieces occupy the chest, neck, waist, wrist, and trinket slots. ; Cenarion Circle set (3 pieces) : These sets are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them in Cenarion Hold in Silithus. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. The pieces occupy the back, finger, and mainhand weapon slots. ; Brood of Nozdormu set (5 pieces) : These sets are obtainable by gathering specific items from bosses and trashmobs in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj and delivering them at the entrance of the same instance. You will need a given reputation level for the turn-ins. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, head, legs, and shoulders slots. PVP sets Classic sets require level 60, TBC sets require level 70, WotLK sets require level 80. Each set is class-specific. ; PvP-Rare (6 pieces) : These sets can be purchased for Honor points and Marks of Honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; PvP-Epic (6 pieces) : These sets can be purchased for Honor points and Marks of Honor in Stormwind or Orgrimmar. The pieces occupy the chest, feet, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Battlegear (PvP) (5 pieces) : These sets can be purchased for gold from various factions (Keepers of Time, Lower City, Sha'tar, Thrallmar/Honor Hold, and the Cenarion Expedition) upon reaching reputation. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Gladiator aka S1 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points during Season 1, and later with Tier 4 PvE tokens on the Isle of Quel'Danas. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Merciless Gladiator aka S2 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points during Season 2, and later with Tier 5 or Tier 6 PvE tokens on the Isle of Quel'Danas. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Vengeful Gladiator aka S3 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points during Season 3 as well as at a 15% discount during Season 4. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Brutal Gladiator aka S4 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points during Season 4. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Savage Gladiator (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Honor points during Season 5, and later with Emblems of Heroism. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Hateful Gladiator (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points at a discount during Season 5, with Honor points during Season 6, obtained from the Vault of Archavon, and later purchased with Emblems of Valor. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Deadly Gladiator aka S5 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points during Season 5 and at a discount during Season 6, with Honor points during Season 7, obtained from the Vault of Archavon, and later purchased with Emblems of Conquest. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Furious Gladiator aka S6 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points during Season 6 and at a discount during Season 7, with Honor points during Season 8, obtained from the Vault of Archavon, and later purchased with Emblems of Triumph. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Relentless Gladiator aka S7 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets could be purchased with Arena Points during Season 7 and at a discount during Season 8, obtained from the Vault of Archavon, and later purchased with Emblems of Frost. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Wrathful Gladiator aka S8 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets can be purchased with Arena Points during Season 8, or obtained from the Vault of Archavon. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. ; Vicious Gladiator aka S9 PvP armor (5 pieces) : These sets can be purchased with Conquest Points during Season 9, or obtained from the Baradin Hold. The pieces occupy the chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder slots. Non-class sets Non-class sets are not restricted by class. Any class that is qualified to wear the armor type can wear the set. Technically, all Dungeon 1 and all Dungeon 3 sets are non-class sets, as they don't have a class requirement. However, some sets, including all Dungeon 1 and some Dungeon 3 sets, are aimed at specific classes due to the bonuses on the sets. All non-class sets give extra bonuses when wearing multiple pieces of the set. World of Warcraft Low level sets The following sets are available to players leveling up to 60. Instance sets The following sets can be found in Scholomance. The following sets are Cloth class sets. Anti-Scourge sets The following sets were available to fight the Scourge invasion. Since the invasion has ended, the sets are no longer available. Each set occupied the same three slots: chest, hands and wrist. Arathi Basin sets Those sets are available at Arathi Basin vendors. They are class-restricted, thus they can only be worn by the listed classes. Each set uses the same three slots: feet, waist and shoulders. Quest sets The only quest set so far is the Twilight Trappings set. Zandalar crafted sets The Zandalar tribe can provide the knowledge to craft the following sets. The Burning Crusade Uncommon crafted sets The following sets are craftable. They are designed for players leveling from 60 to 70. Rare crafted sets The following sets are craftable. They are designed for players at or near level 70. Epic crafted sets The following sets are craftable. They are designed for advanced level 70 players. Resistance sets The following sets provide high resistances against a school of magic. They are craftable. Dungeon Set 3 Some sets of Dungeon Set 3 are not designed for particular class. Each set uses the same five slots: chest, hands, head, legs, and shoulder. They are as follows: Anti-Scourge sets The following sets were available to fight the second Scourge invasion, shortly before the launch of WotLK. Since the invasion has ended, the sets are no longer available. Each set occupied the same four slots: chest, hands, legs and shoulders. Wrath of the Lich King Uncommon crafted sets The following sets are craftable. They are designed for players leveling from 70 to 80. Each set uses the same eight slots: chest, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulder, waist, and wrist. Rare crafted resilience sets These sets are designed for players who want to pvp at or near level 80. Each set uses the same eight slots: chest, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulder, waist and wrist. Cataclysm Uncommon crafted sets The following sets are craftable and mostly . They are designed for players leveling from 80 to 85. Each set uses the same eight slots: chest, feet, hands, head, legs, shoulder, waist, and wrist. See also * Armor collections and sets list * Item collection * Randomized set * Set look alikes * Transmogrification Внешние ссылки ;